An Empty Soul
by Aosaki Sakurai
Summary: Karena sebuah tragedi, tubuhku terbaring kaku di rumah sakit. Aku mengalami koma, Jiwaku terpisah dari tubuhku dan berjalan-jalan menunggu takdir mati atau tetap hidup. Tapi berkat mereka aku mempunyai sedikit harapan untuk berjuang /summary gaje/ /warning inside/ /GoM x reader/ RnR please? *puppyeyesnojutsu*
1. Chapter 1

"_**Sometimes I think I am a good actor, because when I'm acting like I'm so happy most people do believe it."**_

(ore nyolong quote dari sebuah gambar:v)

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi- sensei

Rated : T

Main chara : Reader x GoM

Genre : Supernatural, humor (di chapter mendatang, garing kayak gorengan yang dikasih plastik :v), little bit romance(ati-ati ntar muntah :v)

**Warning!**

Gaje, abal, typo(s), alur kecepetan dan berantakan, penulisan tidak rapi, bahasa tidak baku, OOC, engga nyambung, judul ga nyambung sama isi nya, dll (buset banyak banget warningnya dah, borong lu ye?)

**Author note** :Inspirasi dari banyak sumber, terutama yang berbau supernatural huehehe'-'v . Disini semua chara di KnB berada di satu sekolah yang sama(napsu amat-_-) huehehe:v

* * *

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**note : This chapter is full of Reader POV**

Happy Reading~

**Tutt tutt tutt...**

"_Halo? Ah maaf, saya sedang sibuk silahkan tinggalkan pesan_"

Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas berat, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku menelepon orang tuaku tapi tak sekalipun diangkat. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku lahir tapi tak dianggap, percuma saja lahir di keluarga yang berlebih namun seperti ini.

Lalu aku membuka suara

"Kaa-san, tou-san, kapan kalian pulang kerumah? Aku rindu kalian..."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini. Aku mempunyai banyak teman, aku dikenal sebagai anak yang ramah dan periang. Hahaha aku menertawakan diriku sendiri, tampaknya aku cocok menjadi aktris, pandai bersandiwara. Atau aku mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Yah bisa dibilang begitu. Sifatku disekolah sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatku dirumah. Mungkin akibat faktor kesepian? Ya, orang tuaku adalah pebisnis sukses yang cabangnya ada dimana-mana(wew:v) tapi sepertinya mereka lebih mementingkan bisnis daripada aku.

Tapi, aku bersyukur mempunyai teman yang baik seperti mereka, Aku yang notabene anak yang pandai bergaul (masa?.-.) sudah mendapat banyak teman di hari pertama sekolah. Hehe saat disekolah aku bisa melupakan orangtua ku (wezzz.-.)

* * *

**-**_**After school, at the corridor -**_

"Momoi-chan! Mau ke gym ya?" tanyaku ramah(?)

"Un! [name]-chan mau ikut?" balasnya riang

Aku menganggukan kepala "Emmm...boleh, gak ganggu kan?"

"Tentu tidak [name]-chan~" Momoi menarik tanganku, "Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu. Aku tidak mau dapat hukuman dari Akashi-kun" lanjutnya berlari sambil memegangi tanganku.

* * *

**-**_**After school, at Teikou Gakuen gym -**_

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...Momoi-chan... aku capek..." kataku ter engah-engah sambil mengelap keringatku (well, sejauh apa gym nya coba, ampe keringetan gitu:'v)

"_**Gomen ne**_**, **[name]-chan. Hehehe" Momoi hanya bisa cengengesan /? Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. (mungkin :v)

"_**Lie, daijobu**_ Momoi-chan. Aku memang kurang berolahraga hehehe, makanya baru berlari sebentar sudah capek" ujarmu jujur (?)

"Momoi, kau telat 5 menit. Dan..." orang itu melirik kearah ku "Kau, siapa? kenapa berada disini?" kata suara baritone ke cempreng cemprengan (?) itu melirikku.

"Ano... _**gomen**_ Akashi-kun, tadi Kagetora-sensei memintaku membawa berkasnya ke ruang guru" ujar Momoi "Ah, dia [name]-chan, teman sekelasku. Dia suka basket makanya aku mengajaknya kemari, boleh kan? Akashi-kun?" tanya Momoi berharap.

Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya "Baiklah, alasanmu bisa kuterima. [name]? Boleh saja asal dia tidak mengganggu" ujar Akashi lalu dia pergi menemui rekannya (baca:budaknya) yang sedang berlatih.

Momoi mengembuskan nafas berat "Huft,_** Yokatta**_ Aku tidak mendapat hukuman dari Akashi-kun" sambil mengusap dadanya lega.

"Memangnya kenapa Momoi-chan? Apa dia sesadis yang diceritakan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, bahkan lebih sadis daripada rumornya" balasnya memandangku "[name]-chan, jangan buat masalah dengan dia" mimik muka Momoi berubah menjadi serius "Tapi Akashi-kun itu orangnya baik kok [name]-chan~" lanjutnya riang.

Aku tersenyum "Ya Momoi-chan, tak usah begitu wkwk. Aku tak akan mencari gara-gara dengan dia kok"

'gimana sih, katanya sadis tapi baik. Aneh==" aku hanya bisa sweatdrop ria/?

"Ah, latihannya sudah dimulai. Aku kesana dulu ya! Kau jalan-jalan dulu saja [name]-chan! Agar mengenali tempat ini lebih detail hehehe" Momoi berlari menuju rekannya sambil melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

'Ah, tempat ini luas juga ya' batinku

* * *

Mataku menangkap sosok bersurai kuning 'Bukannya itu Kise? Model remaja yang sedang naik daun itu?' Aku berniat menghampirinya tapi...

**Wushh**

Benda apa itu?

Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku, dan seperti yang kalian tebak... Ya, benar sekali, benda pusaka nan keramatnya Akashi.

Gunting.

Bewarna merah dan tampak tajam.

Bayangkan saja jika itu mengenai mu, berapa liter darah yang menetes nanti(lebay amat)

'glek' semua anggota klub basket terutama yang baru saja diberi 'hadiah' oleh kapten mereka yang baru a.k.a Akashi, ya Kise Ryouta tampak membeku dan pucat.

"Ryouta." Kata Akashi.

"i-iya Akashicchi?" jawab kise ragu-ragu

"Keliling lapangan 20 kali. SEKARANG" katanya penuh penekanan

Kise agak tidak terima(berani amat :'v) "Tapi kenapa Akashicchi?"

"Abaikan para fans mengganggumu itu. Fokus pada latihanmu" jawab Akashi kalem "Atau mau kutambah?" lanjutnya menyeringai (waks, ampun beb *sujud-sujud*)

"T-tidak Akashicchi, baiklah- ssu" Kise langsung melakukan perintah akashi ya daripada ditambah? Bisa patah nanti kakinya wkwk.

"Hahaha, tak kusangka ternyata Kise Ryouta model yang terkenal itu takut pada Akashi ya" aku tertawa sambil memegangi perutku

**Wussh**

Satu gunting dilempar kearahku. "Sudah kubilang, jangan mengganggu [name]" kata Akashi dingin menatapku tajam. Untungnya aku bisa menghindar. Kalau tidak aku bisa mati muda nanti.

"Ampun Akashi-kun. Hanya saja aku tak bisa menahan tawa wkwk" jawabmu terkikik/?

"hidoi- ssu" rengek Kise yang sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya (cepet amat wei)

"Gomen, Kise-kun" ucapmu sambil tersenyum.

"eh, kau kenal aku-ssu?" tanya kise tercengang (apaaan)

"Tentu, kau model remaja yang sedang naik daun itu kan? Teman-temanku heboh membicarakanmu" ucapku panjang lebar

"souka... siapa namamu-ssu?"

"[full name] desu, panggil saja [name]. Hehehe, yoroshiku!"

"oke [name]cchi"

Terlihat Momoi berlari menuju kalian(emang darimana ya?) bersama mahkluk berambut pelangi/?

"[name]-chan!" teriak Momoi sambil melambaikan tangannya "Aku kira kau menunggu di tempat tadi" tanyanya

"Hehehe, aku bosan. Makanya aku bisa nyasar kemari" jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"souka...pantes aku cari tadi tidak ada. Ohya [name]-chan. Perkenalkan, ini rekan-rekanku"

"Wah, ada pelangi" ucapku polos sambil menatap mereka satu-satu. Tersadar akan kelakuanku

"eh, maaf" .

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _nanodayo_"ujar pemuda berambut ijo lumut /? Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku Midorima Shintaro, salam kenal" ucapnya membuang muka

'hee, sepertinya dia tsundere' batinku tertawa

"Aku Kise Ryouta desu, yoroshiku [name]-cchi!"

'Kau sudah berkenalan denganku, Kise'

"Oi, jangan menyela Kise!" bentak pemuda dakian /dikepret/ "Yo, aku Aomine Daiki"

'Item eksotis wkwk'

"nyamm Murasakibara krauss Atsushi" tatapan matanya menyiratkan tidak tertarik

'wew, yang ini tinggi semampai'

"Doumo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu"

"eh, sejak kapan kau disitu?!" teriakku, Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine

"Sejak tadi" jawabnya datar

'gilee,dia setan kali ya. Apa-apaan, Mukanya datar kek tembok gitu' (/digiles)

"Oh iya, [name]-chan! Dai-chan ini teman masa kecilku" kata Momoi sambil menunjuk Aomine

"Oi, oi! Jangan panggil aku Dai-chan! Itu memalukan!" Teriak Aomine

"Mou Dai-chan jahat!"

"Oi Satsuki, aku bercanda"

(Selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri /digeplak)

"Souka..." kataku masih cengo melihat pelangi berbaris (/apaan) "[full name] _**desu, Yoroshiku ne, minna**_!~" lanjutku memperkenalkan diri

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Akashi yang sedari tadi diam. Dia melirikku sinis "Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang" ucapnya kemudian

"_**Yatta!**_" teriak mereka

Akashi menatap mereka dengan aura intimidasi dan mereka langsung diam kaku. Berusaha mencairkan suasana, aku pun mengeluarkan suara "Ano... pulang bareng yuk. Sekalian mengakrabkan diri, hehe"

"Boleh juga, eh rumahmu dimana?" tanya Aomine

"Rumahku disekitar sini Aomine-kun"

"Kalau pulang tiap hari bareng [name]cchi aku tidak keberatan. Soalnya [name]cchi itu _**kawaii~**_" kata Kise sambil memelukku

"Kise-kun, lepaskan [name]-san" kata Kuroko

"Oi Kise! Kau ingin membunuhnya hah?!" bentak Aomine

"[name]-chin tidak bisa bernapas Kise-chin" ucap Murasakibara cuek

"Kise, lepaskan dia nanodayo. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu" kata Midorima yang lagi-lagi membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil membuang muka.

_Dan terjadilah perang diantara mereka_

"Ampun-ssu!" setelah babak belur (bayangin aja sendiri wkwk)

Mereka termasuk Aku segera berkemas untuk 'pulang bareng' bermaksud untuk salam perkenalan.

"Eh, Akashi-kun mau ikut?" aku bertanya pada Akashi

"Ya, boleh juga sesekali" ujarnya

"Eh, Rumah mu kan jauh dari sini nanodayo"

"Tak apa, nanti ku telpon sopirku" (dasar orang kaya /dilempargunting)

**-skip time-**

**-at Maji Burger, 17.00 p.m-**

Setelah berdebat untuk menyambut aku menjadi teman mereka (oke, ini ngaco) akhirnya kami sepakat merayakannya di Maji Burger alasannya karena harganya pas untuk kantong anak sekolahan, dekat, dan cepat (namanya aja fastfood -_-)

Setelah memesan makanan, kami mengobrol dan bercanda(?) Mereka seru juga ternyata. Well, temanku makin banyak hehe

**-skip time-** (/cepet amat wei)

Setelah selesai makan, kami berpisah di perempatan karena rumah kami berbeda arah, sementara Akashi sedang menunggu jemputannya datang terlihat sedang mengotak atik _**smartphone**_-nya.

"_**Jaa ne, Minna-san**_. Hati-hati dijalan!" kataku hendak menyebrang

"Ya, kau hati hati juga ya" kata mereka

* * *

Setelah melihat ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat dan aman aku melangkahkan kakiku hendak menuju sebrang tapi...

Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat

Aku hanya bisa diam tak terkutik

Oh, sial

_**Brakk! **_

Mobil itu menghantam tubuhku keras

Tak sempat lagi melarikan diri

Sungguh miris diriku

Yang terakhir kali aku dengar hanya teriakan teman-temanku

Dan yang terakhir kali aku lihat hanya cairan bewarna merah pekat yang sangat banyak.

Darah.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

Cicambung dengan gajenya~

**(TBC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author bacot area's**

Well, kembali lagi bersama Ao di fict nista bin absurd yang baru (yang kemaren aja belum selesai pea) oh fict yang perfect blue sky chapter 4 belum ore ketik sama sekali D'x /dibuang/ gimana fanfic ini? Gaje kah? Absurd kah? Nista kah? Atau semuanya? /plak

Ao minta kritik dan sarannya ya '-')b

Arigato gozaimasu *bows*

Last, review please?^^

Sign,

Aosaki Sakurai


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ugh_, ini dimana?" pandanganmu masih buram sambil menggerjapkan mata agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Bau anyir darah menyeruak di indra penciumanmu. Hah?

Kamu memegang kepalamu yang agak berdenyut sakit. "Apa ini?" gumammu meratapi tangan mu "Darah?"

"eh tunggu. Darah?!"

_**Now loading...**_

_**10%... **_

_**25%...**_

_**50%...**_

_**75%...**_

_**99%...**_

_**100%...**_

_**Complete**_

"APA? DARAH?!" kamu berteriak kaget dan memandang kesekitar. Cairan bewarna merah kental berceceran di sekitarmu. Kamu melihat garis polisi membentang di area itu. Beberapa polisi terlihat sedang memeriksa tempat dimana kamu berada.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian diam saja melihat kepalaku bocor hah?!" kau berteriak kepada mereka, tapi entah mengapa mereka tidak menanggapinya seolah-olah tidak ada orang disana. 'Aneh sekali' pikirmu.

"Hei! Pak! Lihat kemari dong!" kamu mengayun-ayun kan tanganmu ke arah wajah polisi itu.

Wushh

"Tembus?" kamu cengo dan _speechless _melihat kejadian barusan.

"Arrghh" erangmu, kejadian itu tiba-tiba terlintas dikepalamu. Sinar itu...mobil itu melesat dengan sangat cepat. Tak sempat melarikan diri lagi...

"Apa aku... sudah mati?"

* * *

_**-Sebagian orang percaya. Bahwa mereka yang**__**menunggu takdir akan bergentanyangan hingga takdir mereka tiba-**_

(sumpah, ini quote ngaco :'v)

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi- sensei

Rated : T

Main chara : Reader x GoM

Genre : Supernatural, humor (di chapter mendatang, garing kayak gorengan yang dikasih plastik :v), little bit romance(ati-ati ntar muntah :v)

**Warning!**

Gaje, abal, typo(s), alur kecepetan dan berantakan, penulisan tidak rapi, bahasa tidak baku, OOC, engga nyambung, judul ga nyambung sama isi nya, dll (buset banyak banget warningnya dah, borong lu ye?)

**Author note** :Inspirasi dari banyak sumber, terutama yang berbau supernatural huehehe'-'v . Disini semua chara di KnB berada di satu sekolah yang sama(napsu amat-_-) huehehe:v

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

"Apa aku...sudah mati?"

Pandanganmu menjadi kosong dan menatap nanar orang-orang yang berada di tempat kejadian.

"Katakan ini hanya mimpi..."

Tapi, sayangnya ini bukan mimpi, [name]. Ini reality. Reality yang tidak masuk akal, huh?

"Akashi-_**kun**_?" ucapmu melihat orang bersurai _**ruby **_sedang ditanyai polisi perihal kejadian yang menimpamu. Tertawa miris, "Ahahaha, mana mungkin dia bisa melihat arwah gentanyangan sepertiku?" Sepertinya anda salah, [name]. Kamu melihat dia menoleh lalu menatapmu sekilas. 'Ah tidak mungkin dia bisa melihatku' kemudian kamu beranjak pergi entah mau kemana.

* * *

**Akashi POV**

Kenapa aku yang di mintai keterangan huh, aku mendengus sebal. "Akashicchi, tolonglah. Kau kan kapten kami. Kau saja yang di mintai keterangan ya?" -pinta Ryouta. "Hn, baiklah." Ucapku akhirnya.

"_**Yatta! Arigatou**_ Akashicchi! Aku mau menyusul yang lain dulu ya!" ucapnya berlari menghampiri Daiki, Satsuki, Shintarou, Tetsuya, dan Atsushi. Tergambar dari raut wajah mereka cemas.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan menuju polisi yang memintaiku keterangan.

'Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Itu [name]. Mana mungkin, dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Apa mungkin, _**sixth sense **_ku menangkap sosok ganjil lagi?' batin ku.

(**Ao** : oh,pantesan lu bisa liat [name]. Lu ga ngomong kalo lu punya sixth sense-_- **Akashi: **lah kan elu yang buat bego-_- *lempargunting* **Ao: **ah iya bener juga lu ! jan lempar gunting nape?-_- )

"Ah, iya benar. Mobil itu melaju dengan sangat cepat. Sepertinya [name] tidak sempat menghindarinya" kataku memberi keterangan

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas penuturan anda, Akashi-san." Ujar polisi itu

Aku menganggukkan kepala "Ya, sama-sama. Lagi pula korbannya itu temanku"

Mataku menelusuri sekitar, 'Kemana dia?'

'Tidak ada'

**End Akashi POV**

* * *

_**20.30 p.m Midori Hospital **_

(namanya aneh? Ceritanya ini rs nya keluarga si midorima xD /5)

Para mahkluk pelangi –sebut saja begitu. Menunggu kabar teman mereka yang menjadi korban kecelakaan tadi sore. Mereka tidak menyangka pertemuan mereka yang singkat akan berakhir seperti ini. Sudah 2 jam lebih mereka menunggu.

**ICU. **Tulisan itu terpampang dengan jelas.

Lelaki berjas putih keluar dari ruangan itu, "Bagaimana keaadannya, Dokter?" Midorima, mewakili pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Dia mengalami benturan keras di bagian kepala. Tulang leher nya patah. Untuk sekarang dia belum sadar. Bisa dibilang, dia sedang mengalami koma." (yaampun, ngenes amat yak /slap)

Tangis Momoi langsung pecah mendengarnya, yang lain berusaha menenangkannya. "Bisa kami menemuinya ?" tanya Midorima berusaha tenang walau hatinya miris (ini apa?)

"Maaf, keadaannya belum stabil. Dia sedang kritis. Jika keadaannya sudah membaik baru bisa kalian jenguk" ujar dokter itu tersenyum sendu "Baiklah...saya permisi dulu" lanjutnya, Midorima hanya mengangguk lemah mendengarnya

Sementara itu...

Akashi sedang mencari-cari sosok itu sambil sesekali memanggil namanya, "[name]..." ucapnya lirih. 'Padahal kita baru saja bertemu tapi entah kenapa sepertinya kita semua memiliki ikatan yang kuat denganmu' batinnya sendu. (oh sejak kapan seorang akashi punya hati? /ditujah)

Mata Akashi menangkap siluet perempuan berseragam Teiko dengan sedikit bercak kemerahan sedang melamun di bangku taman. '[name]?' segera saja dia menghampiri sosok itu.

"[name]?" suara baritone itu terdengar. Merasa dipanggil, sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara "A-Akashi-kun?" suaranya tergagap seolah tidak percaya, "Kau...bisa melihatku?" lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Akashi tajam.

"Eh, yang kulakukan disini? Entahlah...aku tidak tahu..." raut wajahmu terlihat sendu "Jawab aku, kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Aku bisa melihatmu karena kamu terlihat olehku." (**Ao: **jawaban macam apa ini akashi?! *gebrak meja* **Akashi:** gendeng, kan elu yang ngetik bego! Jangan buat imej gua nurun. Awas lu! *nodong gunting* **Ao: **iye ampun)

"Tapi, aku sekarang menjadi arwah penasaran Akashi-_**kun.**_ Apa aku sudah mati?" kamu menatap sang emperror, "Ikuti aku." Kata Akashi.

Kau mengikuti Akashi, "Mau kemana?" tanyamu pada Akashi

Bibirnya bergerak, "Rumah sakit" ujarnya singkat.

'Ngapain kerumah sakit?" Batin mu

Sambil terus mengekor di belakang Akashi, "_**Ne, **_Akashi-_**kun**_. Apa kau seorang indigo? Soalnya kau bisa melihatku" tanyamu penasaran.

"Naik" perintahnya, menyuruhmu menaiki mobilnya

Kau menaiki (baca: menembus) mobil Akashi "Bagaimana jika sopirmu/orang lain menganggapmu gila karena kau berbicara sendiri?"

Akashi membuka pintu mobil, "Apa dia berani mengataiku gila? Aku sedang tidak bersama sopirku sekarang" ujarnya. "Dan soal pertanyaanmu, ya. Aku seorang _Indigo._Apa kau percaya? Kau boleh mengataiku gila karena sering berbicara dengan mahkluk yang orang biasa tidak bisa melihatnya seakan-akan aku berbicara sendiri." Lanjutnya panjang lebar sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Tentu saja aku percaya. Begini-begini aku penggemar cerita misteri loh tapi aku tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini menimpaku" katamu tersenyum sendu menanggapi perkataan Akashi

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu"

"Benarkah?" setengah tidak percaya, seorang AKASHI SEIJUURO baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantumu? Akashi yang notabene suka memerintah, arogan, dsb mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantumu? /slap

"Kau ragu padaku?"

"Ti-tidak. _**Arigatou **_Akashi-_**kun!**_ "

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang langka.

Dan mobil Akashi pun melesat menuju rumah sakit. Tempat ragamu terbaring koma.

Cicambung dengan tidak elitnya~

(**TBC**)

* * *

**Author bacot area**

Yeee chapter 2 dah rampung, gomen lama apdetnya. Males ngetik soalnya xD ~ /digeplak/ ternyata Akashi itu indigo, pantes bisa liat setan dsb :v /5. Panggil aja ore 'Ao' btw ao artinyakan biru :v iya saya suka warna biru xD /ga ada yang nanya nyet/

Oh iya, ore pengen ada 1 orang lagi yang punya sixth sense juga. Bagusnya siapa? Selain GoM boleh juga kok. Tapi ore bingung siapa -_- ada saran gak? :v ceritanya makin ngaco ya? Maapin saya *sungkem*

Btw Happy Ied Mubarak bagi yang merayakan, maap telat hehehe^^ *tebar ketupat* /5

Last, Mind to review?

Sign,

Aosaki Sakurai

See you in next chapter ~ mwah


End file.
